1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure for stabilizing a tray supported on the transmission and/or drive shaft tunnel or hump normally found in most automotive vehicles and more particularly to multi-purpose, adjustable stabilizing cleats which can be attached to various types of existing hump mounted trays with adjustment of the cleats enabling them to be positioned for effective engagement with surface areas of transmission humps or tunnels of different shapes and configurations. The cleats can also be attached to other objects for engaging carpeted surfaces, upholstered furniture and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Trays for supporting beverages, coins, cigarettes and other articles in accessible position for the operator and passengers of automotive vehicles are well-known. Such trays usually include a bottom surface that is shaped to straddle and engage the transmission and/or drive shaft hump or tunnel formed in the floorboard of an automotive vehicle. Known trays usually employ a structure, such as serrations, depending projections or similar arrangements to frictionally engage the surfaces of the tunnel or hump to retain the tray and the articles therein properly supported. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,900, 3,561,589, 4,010,696 and 4,143,800 disclose trays of this general type.